Love Story Jericho
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Love story by Taylor Swift, but with a twist! The words have been changed to Romeo's point of view! MWA HA HA! Read Love Story-Kole as well. This is JerichoxKole. ENJOY!


**This is really random. Love story by Taylor Swift but I changed the lyrics to make them from Romeo's point of view. Some bits may not exactly fit when you first try but I'm pretty sure they all do some way. **

**I own nothing but, err, what do I own? Well, whatever it is, it's not Teen Titans or Love story.**

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes and the flash back starts**

**We're standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

Jericho is sitting on the roof, playing his guitar. He is unaware of his audience until he has finishes and sees someone approach him. She introduces herself as Kole.

**See those lights**

**See that party, the ball gowns**

**I made my way through the crowd**

**And said hello**

**Little did I know**

Jericho is at a party to celebrate the defeat of the brotherhood. He spots Kole sitting apart from everyone else. He pushes past the crowd and touches her arm in greeting. She turns around, startled. Her face lights up when she sees who it is.

**That you were Juliet and I was throwing pebbles**

**And your daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And you were crying on the staircase,**

**begging me please don't go**

Jericho climbs a tree, on top of which is a large tree house. He breaks a few small branches of a nearby tree and throws them to the floor of the room he is outside. The pink haired girl inside wakes up and is relieved to see it is Jericho. She hugs him tightly but Gnarrk comes in. He is furious with Jericho and drags him out. Kole runs behind, begging him to let Jericho go.

**And you said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story, baby just say yes**

Jericho standing outside Kole's window, waiting for her to come down.

**So you sneak out, to the garden to see me**

**We stay quiet cause we're dead if they see**

**So close your eyes, escape with me a little while**

Jericho sees Kole jump out of her window and land neatly next to him. She kisses him quickly before grabbing his hand and taking him through the jungle.

**Cause you were Juliet, you were a scarlet letter**

**And your daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And you meant everything to me**

**You begging me please don't go**

Jericho is dragged out by Gnarrk. He can hear Kole shouting at the cave man. He can feel her pounding Gnarrk's large back. She stops when she realises it's useless. Jericho is thrown out. He can hear sobbing from Kole's room.

**And you said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story, baby just say yes**

Jericho is at her window. She runs towards him, She takes his hand and they begin their descent, into the night.

**I'm sorry Juliet, they're trying to rule your life again**

**This love is difficult, but it won't ever end**

**I'm not afraid, but I'll have to go away soon**

**It's a love story, baby I love you**

Jericho watches Kole leave the tree house to go on one of her walks in the jungle. He takes a good look at her because he knows he won't be seeing her for a long time.

**I was talking to your father**

**Persuading him to stop trying to pull us away**

**I finally won him over**

**Till at last I found one day**

Jericho walks into the tree house after Kole had left. He communicates with Gnarrk using some paper and a pen. It takes several days but he's finally able to try to 'talk' to Gnarrk. Finally, Gnarrk accepts him. The next day, Jericho looks around for Kole. He finally finds her near the entrance to the cold arctic landscape.

**And you said**

**Romeo save me**

**I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting, for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head I don't know what to think**

Jericho is bombarded with questions from Kole. He patiently waits for her to finish. When she does, he notices tears in her eyes.

**So I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

**Marry me Juliet; you never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story, baby just say yes**

Jericho kneels down and shows her the ring he had bought. She gasps as he signs the question she's always wanted to hear. She pulls him up and kisses him on the lips.

**Cause we were both young, when I first saw you**

Jericho sits by a rock in a field of yellow flowers, on top of which is Kole. He is playing his favourite tune. He closes his eyes as he remembers the day they first met.

**This has a sister called Love story-Kole. I have lots of imagination, don't I! Oh well, love it? Hate it? I'd love to know!**


End file.
